Between Light and Dark
by Randomnormality
Summary: He seeks retribution.  She seeks a place to call home.  A timid friendship slowly begins to grow, but will their pasts pull them together, or push them apart.  Sand-Sibs/OC's...full summery inside


**Between Light and Dark**

**Summary:**

Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna and ex-demon container for the fearsome, violent tanuki demon- Shukaku. Praised as one of the strongest, youngest and most respected Kazekage of all Suna. Despite his success, his years as the demon container for the tanuki continue to haunt him, memories of pain bathed in blood and violence. He searches for a way to resolve his past, and pay for his retribution.

Tsukino Kurai, the youngest of the four founders of the _Haruki Toraberu_- a tribe of made up of fourteen nomadic people. Though her past is unknown to her, she is reveered as innocent and good-nature personified. Yet, at the tender age of seventeen, she begins to question why she continues on her travels and if she will ever be able to settle a home.

When the two meet, Gaara's curiosity of the girl sparks the beginning of a timid friendship. Will she bring forth his retribution? Will he give her a reason to stay? What happens when one of their pasts comes back to haunt them? Will they forgive each other for the secrets? Or will the damage be too great?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Rating:** M for violence, dark themes, coarse language, crude humor, and a potential sexual content in the future.

**Pairings: **Gaara/Kurai(oc), Temari/Raikou(oc), Kankurou/Hotaru(oc)

**Author's Note:** This story is of my own creation. In this story, the four founders of the _Haruki Toraberu_ are from a distant land far to the East of The Water Country, which from a map of the Naruto territories and countries, it cuts off past a few islands noted in the anime. I decided to use this idea to incorporate modern music (I'm afraid it's all going to be Rock Music) and with this I disclaim any ownership of lyrics, songs, or names that are copyrighted by the bands themselves.

**Original Character Short Discription**

**Name: Tsukino Kurai  
>Age: 17<br>Hair: Black, cropped short in a pixie-cut, thick bangs hang in her face, a silver streak on either side of her face (from her temple and stops just at her chin)  
>Eyes: Mercury-silver<br>Personality: Soft-spoken, kind and compassionate  
>Clothes: A sleeveless black dress that stop at the middle of her thighs, a silver insignia embelishing the back of the dress. White bandages wrap around her arms, running from the middle of her knuckles all the way to the middle of her upper arms. Specially made black gauntlets cover the expanse of both forearms. Loose-fitting white pants and a pair of black ankle boots (flat heel)<br>Background: She can't remember anything from before she was ten, other than her parents were killed in an attack on her home, she is one of the four founders of the **_**Haruki Toraberu**_**- a nomadic tribe of no more than fourteen people. The adopted child of Tsukino Makai, she is viewed as a highly respected member of the tribe.**

**Name: Shokku Raikou  
>Age: 20<br>Hair: shoulder-length white-blonde hair kept back by a thick black thread  
>Eyes: Shockingly light blue eyes<br>Personality: hot-tempered and quick to react, but is most often seen with a wide grin on his face  
>Clothes: Light blue robes with long tight sleeves, black gauntlets pulled on top of the sleeves along his forearms, a pale yellow insignia on the back of his robes. Pale yellow loose-fitting pants and a pair of black boots.<br>Background: Childhood friend of Tsukino Kurai, he is the only person to get away with calling her Kurai-hime, as he always refer to her as a princess. He is one of the four founders of the **_**Haruki Toraberu**_**, having left home after learning his parents had conspired with the attack on his childhood friend's home.**

**Name: Shiyuu Hotaru  
>Age: 18<br>Hair: waist length curly forest-green hair  
>Eyes: Deep cerulean blue eyes<br>Personality: Calm, collected and almost always concerned about the well-being of others  
>Clothes: Deep green sleeveless dress, the skirt stopping at her ankles, but a slit runs up both sides of the dress, a light blue insignia on the back. Light blue loose-fitting pants and a pair of black boots.<br>Background: Grew up as a sub-servant in Tsukino Kurai's family and to this day still refers to the younger girl as Kurai-sama at times. Having the knowledge of herbs and remedies gives her the status of the tribe's healer. After no longer having a place to serve, she insisted on following Tsukino Kurai and the others, in hopes to keep an eye on the only girl she is familiar with.**

**Name: Tsukino Makai  
>Age: 38<br>Hair: Dark brown, shaved extremely short  
>Eyes: Amber-gold<br>Personality: Stern, commanding, and yet always welcoming the input of others  
>Clothes: Light tan sleeveless robes with a wine-red insignia on the back of the robes. Loose-fitting wine-red pants and boots. Often seen carrying a quiver and crossbow.<br>Background: Was once known as the best huntsmen in his home village, but after witnessing the brutal attack on the home of his long-time friend, he swore to protect the daughter as his friend's wife placed her unconscious body in his arms. Adopting the girl, he took to her as a surrogate-father and never failed to tell her what he knew of the attack, or stories of her parents. Proclaimed to be the leader of the tribe.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter One-<br>**_The Haruki Toraberu_

* * *

><p>Tsukino Kurai is not new to the tiresome life of a nomadic traveler, otherwise known as a gypsy. For the last seven years of her life, she has been an important member of the <em>Haruki Toraberu<em>. Carrying the status of one of the four founders of the nomadic tribe, Kurai is well-respected among her people. The tribes has traveled over steep mountain ranges, beautiful valleys and charted across the most dangerous of the seas.

Though nothing could prepare Kurai for the desert environment the tribe currently traveled through. It didn't take them long to learn to travel by night, where the temperatures were cooler, rather than the during the scorching heat of day. It did help that the standard dress for the four founders had been created by a thin fabric that aired out easily.

The boot-clad feet of Tsukino Kurai lands silently on the sand beneath the wagon as she drops from the back. Running her fingers through the mess of hair on her head, her bangs always managing to fall over her right eyes, the youngest of the four founders glances over the sky, the red-orange horizon reflecting colorfully in her mercury-silver irises. Seeing barely an hour of daylight left, Kurai stretches her arms bandage-covered arms above her head.

"Ane-chan! You're awake!"

Upon hearing the familiar tiny voice, full of excitement, Kurai's silver gaze shifts from the horizon to stare down as a small boy wraps his arms around her hips. His cheek presses against her stomach just before her hand pats his head comforting. Ruffling his unkempt brown hair, Kurai smiles down at him as his hazel eyes look up at her. She didn't bother trying to argue his assessment of her sleep, but instead nods in return.

"Otouto-chan," Kurai greets as he pulls back from the embrace, "You've been awake for a while today."

She takes the short time to listen as Kaden tells her of his day, which consisted mostly of him 'helping' around the camp. She knows that it is more likely the older men and women distracted the boy with a simple task. Unlike most of the tribe, the ten-year-old boy was in fact the youngest, the only other child being a blonde girl only a year older than him.

"Kaden, go keep Lior company for a little while," Kurai states as she notices the two male founders of the group missing from their camp.

The boy doesn't waste time in nodding, rushing off toward the direction of the little blonde girl standing off with a shy demeanor. Unlike Kaden, Lior is relatively new to the tribe, a street rat that had tried to steal from Hotaru. Instead of turning Lior over to the authority, who most likely would have dealt that desperate girl an ill-fitting punishment, Hotaru brought her before her fellow founders. The only way for a person to become a member of the tribe, all four founders must agree. Even if one disagrees, the person cannot become a part of their family.

Walking around the camp, Kurai immediately catches sight of the emerald-haired founder sitting across from Osaru. Despite being ten years older than Kurai, Osaru carries both of the young girls with a sense of respect. Being one of the oldest members, Osaru is often placed as protection during the travels, his muscular stature not for show alone.

Stepping under the shade, provided by the large tarp drawn over head, Kurai plops down on the large blanket beside the large man, "Afternoon, Osaru, Taru-chan."

"It's about time you woke up, Kurai-sama," Osaru greets, his gaze sweeping over the black rings outlining the silver eyes of the girl next to him, "Trouble sleeping again?"

"Naturally," Kurai's soft voice replies, and despite the calm tone, her eyes flickers with a glint of amusement. "Where did Raikou and Makai run off to?"

Hotaru giggles softly at the girl, "Raikou noticed the air currents travel from the southern coast to north to north-east, instead of east-to-west."

"So that would mean that traveling north would be our best bet to locate a nearby settlement of some kind," Kurai finishes as Hotaru hands her a disposable plate of their rationed food.

After eating the food, Kurai tosses the disposable plate into the fire, and not a moment after Osaru hands her a newly lit cigarette. Unlike the cigarettes found in these territories, the cigarette in Osaru's hand is full of the tobacco from their homeland. The cigarette itself is non-toxic and instead of any minty aftertaste, these carry a sweet-and-spicy flavor of rich cinnamon blended with the tobacco. Inhaling deeply, Kurai's silver eyes slide shut for a brief moment as the cinnamon-flavored smoke trails along her taste buds and fills her lungs with a delicate burn. Her eyes open as she exhales a small stream of red-tinged grey smoke, her nerves relaxing and shoulders slouching slightly.

"What do you think we should do, Kurai-sama?" Hotaru asks.

Silver eyes glare playfully at the emerald-haired beauty, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? You're my friend, Taira."

"At least once more," Hotaru retorts, their wordplay an every day occurrance.

Osaru chuckles from beside Kurai, who nudges him with her elbow before saying, "I think we should pack up. Once the sun drops, we will start our way north and hopefully head them off as they double back."

"Sounds like a plan," Osaru says as he stands, picking up the nearby trash, tossing it into the fire.

Hotaru immediately heads off to get the kids into the first wagon, her maternal instincts often leaving her watching over the two misfits. Kurai follows behind Osaru, who announces the time to pack up. Despite Kurai being seen as a leader, not that she knew why, she moves with her people, packing the things into the wagons and tossing things into the fire that they didn't need. By the time the sun disappears beneath the horizon, the three wagons head north, Osaru and Kurai both taking point at the front, walking next to the first wagon.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long, maybe two hundred clicks, until they came to the sight of a large cleft residing in the middle of the desert. Kurai instantly motions for the wagons to stop as her and Osaru approach the edge of the cleft, their eyes gazing over the entirity of a large village residing between the raised walls of solid clay. The buildings of the village seemed to have been made with clay as well, but in the center of the village, standing higher than any other building, was a round building.

"If we did not come across them, it must mean they are inside the village requesting permission for us to reside here temporarily," Osaru summarizes.

Kurai nods, noticing two men staring up at them. She bows respectfully before backing away from the edge, Osaru following behind. After informing the rest of their tribe that they would be waiting, it didn't take long for a fire to be made. Various instruments creates beautiful music, the quick tempo causing everyone to dance around the fire. Osaru catches the hand of Kurai, who presses against his chest lightly as the two dance with twists, turns and with a slight bounce in their steps around the fire. Laughter echoes through the air as several tribe members pair up, joining the already dancing pair. As the song comes to an end, it fades into a deep, somber melody, Kurai and Osaru both bowing to each other.

"Before me, do I see, the most beautiful in all the land," a familiar voice with a teasing tilt to its tone greets, "and forever would I thank, if the lady will take my hand. I shall sweep her off her feet, beneath a starlit sky, because her laughter is sweeter than her cry."

Kurai giggles softly behind a hand as she turns in the midst of the short poem, her gaze landing on the white-blonde hair of her oldest friend. Shockingly light blue eyes gleam with amusement as the words leave his lips. The taller man, currently settled on one knee before her, holds his hand out.

"How about it, Hime?" Raikou questions as he takes her hand, "Dance with me."

Giggling, Kurai nods, "Of course my Senshi."

Before anything could be said, the pair move around the fire, their gazes never falling from each other. Their movements well-practiced and as both of their eyes soften, never noticing the two new additions to the small party. The entire camp watches in silence as the two childhood friends dance to a song of the past, Raikou's eyes gleaming with apology as Kurai's glint with sorrow. A final twirl and dip ended the somber dance before the two friends stand upright and bow as claps and whistles fill the air.

The rich green eyes of the blonde Suna kunoichi watches as the white-haired man dances with the girl. Temari, the older sister of the Kazekage, could not believe the obvious change in Raikou's behavior as he dances with her. The once sharp blue eyes glinting with amusement, now carries a look of apology. The grin that was present during the entire meeting with her brother, which was unusual to begin with, had now been transformed into the slightest frown.

The once slow song fades into a faster tempo, and Temari watches as Raikou's eyes light up with glee as he spins the ebony-haired girl into his chest and begins to dance around the fire, twisting and churning with a bounce in his steps. The transformation had been quick, something that any normal person couldn't pick up, but Temari can't help thinking about the potential for the pair to be lovers.

"May I request this dance?" a deeper voice asks from next to the blonde kunoichi.

Temari's eyes widen in shock, her head shaking, "Oh, I can't. I don't know the movements very well."

"That is why the man in the dance leads his partner. You are a fighter, so you must be quick on your toes. Come, it is a custom of our people that everyone present must join in the festivities," Tsukino Makai responds, taking her hand without waiting for an answer.

Before she can argue, or prevent the movement, the older man has her spinning and twirling, bouncing her along the erratic and joyful movements. Despite her hesitation, Temari finds herself relaxing and laughing as she trips when the partners are signaled to switch. A warm hand catches her own before her back hits the sand beneath them, and in one fluid movement, she is pulled to her feet and twirled around, her chest pressed lightly against the broad chest of Raikou.

The dancing persists for a while longer before the dancers call quits. Raikou motions for Temari to take a seat between himself and a light-haired muscular man. Laughter from the two children racing around, dancing to the music as it continues to play, fills the night air. Temari looks over the camp of travelers, taking note of the four members dressed differently than the remaining ten people. A glimps of silver causes Temari's gaze to snap back in the direction it came from, only to stare into a pair of deadly calm silver eyes.

"There less than a day and you're already picking up a stray, Senshi?" the silver-eyed girl questions, tilting her head slightly.

A stray? Who the hell did this silver-eyed freak think she is? Temari's green eyes darkening as her eyebrows knit into a seething glare. Before Temari can tell the girl where to shove her arrogance, Raikou's body flies over the fire and tackles the girl back into the sand. Cheers of encouragement sounds from nearly ever person as the two teens begin wrestling around the dirt.

"You should not take Kurai-sama's words to heart," the light-haired man to her right states, chuckling as neither teen allows themselves to be pinned.

"She called me a stray. How is someone _not_ be offended?" Temari sneers in irritation.

The man extends his hand, shaking her own, "I'm Osaru, I've been a member of the _Haruki Toraberu_ for five years. Did you notice how those four dress differently than the rest of us?" Temari nods in acknowledgment, "Well, you can say they are our leaders. They are the four founders of our group. The rest of us were...picked up along their travels."

"So that gives her the right to treat others as if they are beneath her?" Temari snaps.

Osaru chuckles, shaking his head, "She did not mean it toward you. The last three people to join our group, besides the little blonde girl, had been brought in by him."

Temari doesn't say anything in response as the two fighting friends stop, both standing about a foot away from each other. A tension fills the air as he glares into her calm gaze. Temari wonders if their dancing earlier had just been a front toward obvious problems with each other. Green eyes widen in shock as the seemingly prideful man bows before the girl.

"I apologize, Hime," he states with his bow, his words giving Temari more than one thing to think over, "The woman is known as Temari. She is the older sister of the Kazekage."

Temari tenses as the calm gaze turns on her, the younger girl approaching her in a steady pace. Temari knows a person of power and it is obvious, though she may be arrogant, she definitely holds a greater sense of power over her fellow travelers. The gypsy girl stop a few feet before Temari, the blonde fighting the urge to tense beneath the calm, blank gaze. Something about this girl felt familiar.

"I apologize if my words offended you, Temari-san," the ebony-haired girl said with a bow, the dim light from the crescent moon glinting in the silver streaks framing her face.

Temari shakes her head, "I am fine. The Kazekage suggested I escort your company to your home. As you guys are not citizens of our village, you must be watched over in the-"

"Off chance that we might turn out to be a threat," the girl answers, "Well, I thank you for the hospitality of your brother and your understanding. My name is Tsukino Kurai."

So, she is the daughter of Makai. Strange, they don't resemble each other in the least bit. That must be why they refer to her as Hime, or why they seem to carry a sense of respect for her.

As the night sky begins to lighten with the upcoming sunrise, the _Haruki Toraberu_ stare at the large house before them. Normally, the group would disperse into small groups and rent out small homes during their stay, but in Suna there wasn't enough small apartments, so Makai had made the decision to have everyone take up one of the grand houses.

"What do you think?" Temari asks the group.

The blonde kunoichi grins at the sight of the stunned group of fourteen, the two children staring up at the house with their mouths wide and eyes full of shock, "We cannot thank you enough for your hospitality. This will make for a beautiful house," Temari glances at Kurai, who seems to look over every aspect of the building.

Temari nods, bowing respectfully as she takes her leave. Running along the rooftops of Suna, she lands on the window sill of the Kazekage's office, letting herself in. Upon seeing the familiar head of crimson behind stacks of papers needing to be signed, she waits for his attention. So much had changed since Shukaku had been stripped from Gaara's body, the red-head having been rescued and brought back to life by their allies. His eyes still retain the dark circles along his eyelids, the mark of the tanuki demon. While he has gained a sense of calm and collection, there is no mistaking the danger that is still beneath the surface.

"Is there a reason for you to be staring at me, Temari," her brother's monotonous voice asks, having deepend an octave over the years.

Temari shakes her head, smiling softly at her little brother, "No reason. I escorted those gypsy travelers as requested," Gaara must have sensed the urge to continue because his eyes snap from the paper before him to stare at her, "There's this girl, Tsukino Kurai. There's something off about her."

"How so?" the curtness of the question causes Temari to sigh.

Okay, so not a lot has changed, Gaara will always remain blunt and straight-forward, "Raikou-san refers to her as Hime, and from what I understand, she is one of the four founders of the tribe, and she's only seventeen."

"You think there is more to their story," Gaara summerizes easily. When Temari nods, his eyes darken with thought, "Bring her here for questioning in th evening." Seeing Temari's eyes widen, Gaara's thoughtful glints fades back to the blank calm, "There is a possibility that she had been kidnapped when she was young, or a runaway, or hiding from something. Either way, it poses a threat to the peace here in Suna."

* * *

><p>"Where are you off to, Hime?"<p>

Upon hearing Raikou's familiar voice, Kurai glances up at her dear friend and gives him a soft smile, "Most of our food stores will not last within the next two days. Taru-chan and I are going to the market to look for fresh goods."

"Oh! Can I come? Please!"

Kurai glances down to see Kaden tugging on the pant leg of her thin, white pants, his hazel eyes pleading as they stare up at her. A curt nod is the boy's reply as Kurai ruffles his hair before giving Raikou a pointed look. Kurai, with Hotaru, Lior and Kaden trailing behind, exits the beautifully structured house before leading the four toward the market. The early morning crowds fill the streets of Suna, the two kids laughing as they point out the exotic animals or the odd looking people. While Kurai begins to gather produce and fresh meat brought in through the trading post, Hotaru busied herself searching through the herb stalls to refill her stocks.

Nearing the end of their trip, the four are brought to a sudden stop as a small group of men cut them off. Hotaru, noting their rugged looks, steps closer to the children, but the moment the men meet Kurai's blank gaze, the ebony-haired girl instantly feels herself handing off the bags of food.

"Oh no, you silver-eyed freak," one of the men sneers, "Hand over the food, or we'll kill your friend and those kids."

Kurai's calm voice responds, "I'm afraid I cannot hand over the food, nor will I allow you to harm anyone in my current company."

"You think a little girl like you can take the five of us?" another snaps, obviously offended.

Kurai shakes her head, wondering why these men were here as she feels her body adjust its stance, her back toward her fellow gypsy travelers, "I do not wish to fight, but I cannot hand over our food."

"You say it as if you have a choice in the matter."

A gleam of reflected light appears, followed by rushed footsteps and a single grunt is overshadowed by the piercing scream from Lior.

A scream of complete fear causes the Kazekage to snap to attention. Without warning, he leaps through the window, disappearing in a flurry of wind and sand. Reappearing in the shadows of a nearby corner, his aquamarine eyes gives the slightest hint of shock at the sight of a petite ebony-haired girl currently gripping the wrist of a bandit, a blade inches from her cheek.

In silent wonder, Gaara remains in the shadows as he watches the dark-haired girl shoves the older man back, her stance relaxed and silver-eyes calculating. Upon seeing the strange eye color, Gaara remembers Temari saying something about the youngest of the four founders of the _Haruki Toraberu_ having eyes the color of a katana blade. Seeing the young girl standing before two children and another woman, he wonders if this is why the people of her tribe respect her.

His jade eyes follow her movements with ease as she weaves, blocks and counters each punch or kick thrown at her, never once moving from her intended spot. He instantly takes note of her lack of enthusiasm, her moves well-practiced, strategic and lacking any flare that is seen in most shinobi. Throughout the entire fight, she never throws a punch, her hands blocking and countering potentially fatal blows, and never once does she throw a kick, her feet used only to sweep out their footing, or trip them up in some manner.

"Please, I do not wish to fight with you," the ebony-haired girl pleads, her voice calm as she blocks another punch thrown at her.

"Then hand over your things, or we can't promise the safety of your companions," one of them replies as he sweeps her feet from under her.

Gaara watches with the slightest amount of admiration as one of her hands plants flat on the stone path, her back arching as her feet swing through the air. Pushing firmly against the ground, the girl somersaults through the air before landing silently on her feet. Standing at full height, the girl stares blankly at the men.

"I request that you leave us alone. We have done nothing to give you reason to attack us," the girl states calmly, her eyes never leaving them.

The five men each charge toward the girl, who sinks back into a defensive stance, eyes calculating. Gaara crosses his arms within the shadows of the corner, eyebrows narrowing as he calls forth the sand along the ground. His sand manages to capture three of the five men, the other two aiming their attacks at the girl. The jade eyes of the Kazekage turns to the fighting girl when a crack echoes through the air, one of the men landing a solid punch on the girl's cheek.

"Kurai-sama!" an emerald-haired woman shouts as the girl's body topples to the ground.

"Ane-chan!" the two small children cry out seeing her pushing herself to her feet.

The silver-eyes snap to attention at the sound of a series of sharp cries, watching as the remaining two men are caught in a cacoon of sand. A dangerously calm aura catches Kurai's attention, pulling her gaze toward the darkest corner of the street. The crimson-haired man that steps out of the shadows is not what she had been expecting, and something about his manner causes her to bow respectfully.

"Thank you for stopping them," Kurai responds after straightening from the bow.

"You are from the _Haruki Toraberu_," the man states monotonously, his jade eyes staring at her blankly. "It is obvious you know how to fight, so why didn't you?"

"I do not believe I should explain my actions to someone I do not know," Kurai replies.

While her tone is gentle and respectful, Gaara finds himself feeling the slightest bit of bother as he stares into her silver gaze. Like Temari, the calm glint felt familiar, as if tugging at his mind, trying to remind him of something. It made him stand straighter, his shoulders squaring off against this girl.

"My name is Gaara. I'm the Kazekage of Suna," the crimson-haired man introduces curtly. "I would appreciate it if you come to the Kazekage Tower, as I wish to speak to you."

"Why?" Kurai hears Hotaru ask from behind her as the emerald-haired beauty steps up to stand beside her long-time friend.

Kurai glances behind her, noting the two children hiding behind their legs as the Kazekage says, "When unknown people enter this village, I must take everything into account, and make sure none of you pose a threat to my people."

Hotaru takes another step forward, "If you think I'm going to allow Kurai-sama to leave with you _alone_, y-"

"Taira," Kurai's soft, calm tone is curt and catches her friend's attention, "The Kazekage is within his right to request an audience with any person residing within his village, citizen or not."

Hotaru isn't convinced, "I do not care if it's within his right."

"Hotaru!" the beautiful deep blue eyes of her friend widen at the slightest hint of irritation in Kurai's voice, "Take Kaden, Lior and our purchases back to the house," The silver-eyed girl notices her friend's hesitation, "That is _not_ a suggestion, nor is it up for negotiation."

Gaara's eyes narrow a fraction of an inch at the gentle command from the silver-eyed girl. Hotaru instantly bows in respect, her eyes somber as she straightens back up and looks up at her friend. Kurai's once calm gaze softens apologetically, watching as the beautiful young woman motions for the children to follow as she makes her way down the cobbled streets.

"Come."

The commanding tone within the deadly calm voice causing silver to meet jade. Nodding, Kurai follows the young Kazekage through the streets of Suna. Nothing is said between the two, even as they arrive to the Kazekage Tower, the silence hangs between them. Kurai notices the open stares of curiosity and shock from the citizens they pass, but ignores them as they make their way into the cooler building.

"You may have a seat," the Kazekage says, motioning to the chair in front of his desk as they enter the Kazekage Chamber.

Kurai carefully takes a seat, her eyes following the man's movements as he moves around the large oak desk. The silence in the room is only accompanied by the rustle of paper as he moves around various stacks of paper. Watching him, Kurai feels a strange tension fill her, as if something is familiar about this man. Something she had come across before.

"Who are you?" he asks suddenly.

"My name is Tsukino Kurai, one of the four founders of the _Haruki Toraberu,_" she replies softly.

He looks her over, jade eyes calculating, before a glint of disbelief flickers through the empty depths, "Tsukino Makai is your father? Neither of your share similarities in your appearance."

Kurai's eyes soften slightly as she looks down at her lap, "He is my father in every manner, except by blood. I was only a little girl of ten when my home was attacked. My father was killed during the attack and my mother managed to escape with me. She gave me to Makai, who had been a friend of my father's since their early years, and pleaded that he took me away. Raikou and Hotaru came and from there we started traveling."

"So, people respect you due to your relation to Makai-san?" Gaara asks, never taking his eyes off of the girl before him.

She shakes her head, "No. Hotaru had been born into the world of sub-service to my family. She has always considered me to be of a higher status, even with all the time I ask her to stop referring to me as her master, or her superior."

Gaara nods curtly in understanding, "Raikou-san, I have been told he calls you Hime?"

"We grew up together. Our families were close. When we were kids, he would always call me princess, or Hime. He always protected me from the bullies, so he has always been my Senshi," she answers, a soft smile on her face, despite the complete collective calm in her silver eyes.

"Bullies? From what I've seen, you don't need protection."

Kurai leans back slightly, twirling a silver bang between her fingers, "My silver eyes are not normal among my people. They both feared and hated me. Raikou had always been different though."

Gaara ignores the painful memories of his childhood as he continues his questions, "Why did you hold yourself from fighting back today?"

"Violence. It's a poison that slowly kills your insides, slowly eating at your heart. I have seen my fair share of violence. If it had been just Hotaru and I, we would've evaded them and go about our business, but with the children, we couldn't," she answers, smiling softly.

"I was under the impression your group is made up of people near adulthood and beyond," Gaara comments, folding his arms over his chest as he looks for any hints of lying.

She shakes her head once more, "No, sir. Lior, the girl, had been a street rat that tried to steal from Hotaru. Instead of turning the girl over to the higher authorities, who would have dealt her a outrageous punishment that does not live up to the desperation of survival the girl had, Hotaru brought her before the rest of us and we accepted her into the group."

"Why did she need to bring the girl before you and the others?"

"We all must agree upon accepting new members into our tribe. If any of us disagrees, we argue our point and the person is not permitted to join us," Kurai explains, her lips frowning only slightly, "It's hard, refusing someone's request to join our tribe, but even more, we must understand and take into consideration to comfort and safety of those already a part of the tribe."

"Why was your home attacked? Why do you feel the need to run?" Gaara asks the question that plagues him the most.

Kurai's gaze snaps to meet his, the calm now replaced by a sense of shock, before gaining a glint of calm sorrow, "I...I do not know why my home was attacked. I believe it is because I am different than everyone else," Gaara's eyes narrow at her words, "I sometimes wonder if it is because I am so different that my town people felt threatened or scared, and attacked my family because of it."

"Is that why you run?"

Kurai shakes her head, "I do not think it is running. This has been my life for as long as I can remember. I doubt I will ever return to my home, but even if I do, I doubt I can call it home."

A sense of frustration fills Gaara as he realizes the answers she gives him is the same from the others. She gives a little more information, her side of the stories, but all the stories match up. Regardless of the obvious truth she speaks, he cannot get past the feeling that they are not telling him everything. A knock pulls their attention to the door before Gaara commands for the person to enter. Upon seeing a messenger from the Suna Council, Gaara turns and dismisses the silver-eyed girl.

Kurai stands from her seat and bows respectfully, "Once again, thank you, Kazekage-sama, for allowing me and my people to stay in your village."

Gaara watches as the soft-spoken girl leaves, nodding her head respectfully to the messenger as she makes her way out of the room.

* * *

><p>The ebony-haired girl enters the temporary house for the <em>Haruki Toraberu<em>, instantly catching the brown blur that tackles her into a hug, her back slamming against the door. A soft smile appears on her lips as she hugs the crying boy, her back relaxing against the door. Reassuring the boy that nothing could take her from him, she ushered him off to his room, insisting his need for sleep.

"Kurai."

Hearing the familiar stern voice, Kurai looks up before launching herself into the arms of her pseudo-father, "Otousan!"

"Hotaru said the Kazekage requested your attendence. What did you tell him?" Makai asks as he gently hugs the petite young woman.

Pulling out of his arms, Kurai gives him a serious look, "I told him only of which he asked."

"So, he doesn't know the complete truth?" Makai questions, his amber-gold eyes looking down into the steel-colored eyes of his ward.

Kurai's calm silver eyes harden into solid mercury in response to his question, "No, and I plan on keeping it that way until we are released."

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Translations<strong>  
><strong>-sama: title suffix given to one seen as a superior<strong>  
><strong>-chan: title suffix given to one familiar; i.e. friend or lover<strong>  
><strong>-san: title suffic used as a formality, mostly used with the family name<strong>  
><strong>Ane Ane-chan: Older sister (Used in the story by Kaden, who sees Kurai as an older sister)**  
><strong>Otouto: Little brother (Used by Kurai to address Kaden)<strong>  
><strong>Otousan: Father (used by Kurai as a suffix with Makai's name)<strong>  
><strong>Hime: Princess (used by Raikou as a nickname for Kurai)<strong>  
><strong>Senshi: Warrior (used by Kurai as a nickname for Raikou)<strong>  
><strong>Taira: Calm sea (used by Kurai as a nickname for Hotaru, as her eyes remind Kurai of the sea and her calm manner)<strong>


End file.
